Pilot
"Pilot" is the first episode in the first season, and the 1st episode overall. PREVIOUS: N/A NEXT: "The Ones Who Live" Summary Eight months into the walker apocalypse, a large group of survivors tries to make it, while dealing with other members of the group that don't get along. Plot A group of survivors stumble upon a crashed helicopter, the cause of the crash was a tree that got in its way. The leader, a blonde male, says, "Stay there. I'll check it out." The man approaches the helicopter and looks in, he spots a few dead soldiers inside. They have bite marks all over them. The man pulls out his knife and stabs all of the men in the head so they don't return as walkers. A woman calls out, "Brendan? Everything okay in there?" Brendan says, "Yeah, Sam. Just some dead soldiers. I put them out of their misery." Another woman named Amanda asks, "Where are we gonna go?" Brendan says, "There has to be someplace. Maybe we don't need a place to go, we've done alright for eight months. We have each other to survive." Sam says, "He's right. Maybe we'll find a place to hole up in for the night. Keep your spirits up. Come on, guys." The group begins walking away from the crashed helicopter, smoke rising up into the sky. After eight months of being on the road, the group, which consists of: Brendan, Sam, Aliyah, Haylee, James, Samantha, Amanda, Rebecca, Robert, Joe, Owen, Destiny, Katie, Britni, Amber, Alyssa, Tiffany, Mikayla, Adam, Lindsey, and Aliya, they are all trying to survive together under the circumstances, despite some of them not getting along. Notably, Brendan & Haylee do not get along with Rebecca, due to their past with her. James asks, "You seriously didn't find anything in that helicopter?" Brendan says, "No. Just the soldiers. They must have lost their guns and supplies as it came down. Either way, the sound would have drawn walkers, so we couldn't stay long." Rebecca says, "My bet is... you were just too stupid to see anything in there except the corpses." Brendan says, "Shut up. If you looked in, you would've seen the same things I saw." Rebecca says, "You don't tell me to shut up." Brendan turns to face Rebecca. Brendan asks, "Do you really want to argue right now?" Rebecca says, "Yeah, it'll give me something to do." Brendan says, "Oh, shut up. You don't know anything." Rebecca pushes Brendan, asking, "What are you going to do about it. Huh?" Brendan says, "What am I going to do? I'm gonna walk away because I don't start fights. But you do." Adam says, "Calm down, guys. Jesus. You two go at it like two dogs fighting for a bone. Save it for when we're in a safer place." Brendan and Rebecca look over at Adam, Brendan says, "Fair enough." Brendan turns away from Rebecca. FLASHBACK A man is coughing into a tissue. Robert & Joe walk up to the man, the building they are in is revealed to be a school. Robert asks, "You alright there, buddy?" The man says, "Yeah, just sick, that's all..." The man coughs up blood. Joe says, "Uh... I think you're more than sick." They suddenly hear screams in the hallway. Robert, Joe, as well as Brendan, Sam, and Adam run over. Through the crowd, they can see the principal, Pete Wininger, laying on the floor. He has a bandage wrapped around his arm, it is soaked in blood. The nurse runs out, shouting, "STAND BACK! HE NEEDS CPR!" The crowd backs up as the nurse attempts to revive Pete. The nurse puts her mouth over Pete's, trying to transfer oxygen to him. Suddenly, Pete's eyes open, but they are bloodshot. Pete bites down, ripping a chunk out of the nurse's tongue. FLASHBACK END The group comes across a small playground. Robert walks up to the fence as a few walkers approach from within the playground. Robert gets a good look and says, "Looks to be an elementary school past this playground." Joe says, "Screw that, I'm not going into that school. I don't want walkers half the size of me biting my legs off." Brendan says, "Let's handle the walkers here first, then we'll figure out what to do." Brendan pulls out his machete, nodding to Joe, James, and Owen. The four hop over the fence and dispatch of the walkers with their weapons. The group then enters the playground. Aliyah looks a little saddened when she sees the rotting corpse of a kid. Brendan pulls out something from his pocket, it is a rabbit foot key-chain. Brendan says to himself, "My luck's been keeping me alive. Hah." Brendan puts the rabbit foot back in his pocket. Amanda says, "...For all we know, there could be a group living in there. That's worse than just a bunch of young walkers." Brendan says, "She's right. We shouldn't risk it. We've got enough supplies for now, anyways." Samantha says, "Yeah, for now." Katie says, "We've gotten this far without dying, anyone or anything in there could end it quick." Owen says, "Agreed. Let's just get out of here. Leave the school alone." James sighs and says, "Alright. Seems like the majority of us votes on not going in there. So... let's get out of here." The group stumbles across a house with a sign implanted into the grass, it reads, "CRIME WATCH." Amber says, "Dumb son of a bitch who owned this house must have been a real dumbass to get this sign in front of their house." Brendan says, "Never seen anything like it. Not before now." They suddenly hear a man say, "Hey, that's me you're talking about." They all immediately spin around to see a man with a hat on his head, it is backwards. The man has his hands up, he says, "Name is Dave. You wanna trade some supplies? I'm in need of some." James says, "Sure, friend... what do you need?" Dave says, "Maybe a bottle of water, some food... I'll give you a first aid kid I've got with me." James looks to the group, everyone nods. James looks back at Dave and says, "Deal." Robert grabs a water bottle and some cheese & crackers from one of their backpacks. Dave shows them the first aid kid. James grabs the supplies from Robert. James holds it out to Dave. Suddenly, Dave swipes the water & food and begins running. James shouts, "HEY!" Amber shouts, "YOU THIEVING SON OF A BITCH!" Dave shouts, "Sorry, every man for themselves!" Suddenly, Dave is shot in the back. They turn and see Amanda lower her sniper rifle. Brendan nods to them and walks over to Dave. Dave holds out a hand, pleading for mercy. Brendan says, "Too late. I'm sorry, man. It didn't have to be this way." Dave says, "Please... don't..." Brendan kneels down and silences the man by stabbing him in the side of his head. The group walks over. James says, "You did the right thing. Come on, let's grab what he has left and move on." FLASHBACK The nurse screams as the undead Pete is eating her. Joe runs over and kicks Pete in the head, saying, "What the hell is wrong with you, Mr. Wininger?" Pete looks up at Joe and arises from the suffering nurse. Joe says, "Oh shit." Brendan says, "Come on, let's get out of here! This place is lost!" Robert & Joe nod at this. Brendan, Sam, Robert, Joe, and Adam run through the halls and exit through the main entrance doors. FLASHBACK END Main Cast * Brendan White * Sam Medina * Aliyah Morse * Haylee Green * James Straub * Samantha Morin * Amanda Caldwell * Rebecca Sears * Robert Peterson * Joseph Acampora Deaths * Peter Wininger (Alive) * Unnamed nurse * Dave Trivia * First appearances of Brendan, Sam, Aliyah, Haylee, James, Samantha, Amanda, Rebecca, Robert, Joseph, Owen, Destiny, Katie, Britni, Amber, Alyssa, Tiffany, Mikayla, Adam, Lindsey, and Aliya. * First appearance of Peter Wininger (alive). * First (and last) appearance of Dave. * Peter was originally stabbed in the eye by Robert with a pencil in this episode, but was later removed. * This episode marks the very first episode of the entire series.